The present invention relates to a paper sheet redirecting unit capable of changing a direction of paper sheets to be fed, and sorting and discharging the paper sheets in different directions according to discrimination, and a paper sheet processing apparatus using the same.
In general, a paper sheet processing apparatus is designed to automatically count the number of paper sheets by a mechanical device, as well as valuable papers, such as checks.
Such a paper sheet processing apparatus 100 includes, as illustrated in FIG. 1, a housing 110 having an inner space to form its appearance. The housing 110 has an inlet hopper 111 formed at one side thereof which communicates with the inner space to feed a paper sheet to the inner space, a first hopper 191 formed at the other side thereof, from which the paper sheet fed from the inlet hopper 111 is discharged, and a second hopper 192 spaced apart from the first hopper 191, from which a different type of paper sheet from the paper sheet discharged from the first hopper 191. Also, the paper sheet processing apparatus includes a display 170 to display the type of the received paper sheet and the number of the counted paper sheets.
A lower portion of the inlet hopper 111 is provided with rollers to transfer the paper sheets to the inside of the housing 110. If the rollers turn, the paper sheets stacked on the inlet hopper 111 are transferred in order, and then are separately discharged from the second hopper 192 and the first hopper 191.
However, since the first hopper 191 and the second hopper 192 are placed in a vertical direction, the above counting machine can sort the paper sheet into only two types. If other hopper is installed to an upper portion or a lower portion, the height of the housing 110 is increased, which is inconvenient to count the paper sheets.
Also, since the first hopper 191 and the second hopper 192 face forward, the paper sheets raise dust in front of the machine, which may be harmful to a user.
A related background technology of the present invention is disclosed in Korean Utility Model No. 20-0452857 (registered on Mar. 16, 2011).